Demonizado
by Darkness710
Summary: Todos los Demonios son humanos. La vida adolescente de Shikamaru era tan normal como aburrida, según él a su vida le hacían falta... emociones. La llegada de la rubia letal no solo hizo que su cabeza diera mil vueltas, si no que también sus pantalones estallaran.El se encontró con un Demonio, y no era la chica, era el mismo. Excesos y romance. ShikaTema & more TeenMature
1. No existe el pecado capital en Konoha

Hola este es mi primer fanfic aqui espero que les agrade.

Debo aclarar que Hinara y Aiza Ha Na son totalmente mias. Hinara le tengo mucho afecto y es en este -y casi todo- fanfic hermana gemela de Hinata solo que tiene el cabello color... . bueno algo asi... y aiza es como... user_images/N/NO/NOR/NoRiHoKau/1127853951_mpire_

Sin mas... espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo I:

**No existe el pecado capital si vives en la capital del pecado.**

Esta es la historia de un Ángel y un Demonio, pero la historia no contiene un final feliz.*

—Shikamaru— Un susurro se levantaba entre los sueños del chico. —Shika— la chica se hizo a un lado.

—Levántate holgazán —La madre de Shikamaru, Yoshino agresivamente arranco las cobijas que cubrían el cuerpo de su hijo.

Era el primer día de clases y Hinara estaba cumpliendo con su función de despertador.

—Hinara ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —el chico pregunto adormilado y bostezando.

—Me pediste que te viniera a despertar—dijo mientras buscaba en el vestidor del chico el uniforme limpio —hoy inicia el colegio— agrego la chica

Esa mañana transcurrió entre uniformes y regaños. Al salir de la mansión Nara, Shikamaru caminaba aún más lento.

—Shikamaru podrías ir más lento por favor— dijo la chica con sarcasmo —Pon un poco más de empeño por favor.

—Hinara, basta, no eres mi madre—le grito con esa extraña suavidad con la que el solo lo sabe hacer, llegó al auto abrió la puerta y la azoto una vez que estuvo dentro.

El colegio estaba situado en una zona muy alta de Japón donde habitaban familias adineradas y de prestigio a la cual llamaban Konoha. Hinara siempre manejaba con esa maña de asustar a sus copilotos, Shikamaru por se había acostumbrado, y el trato era que ella lo despertara en días importantes –Como ir al colegio- y ella podía desayunar en su casa.

Hinata se estacionó en donde correspondía al alumnado.

Shikamaru iba a ese colegio porque había resultado un prodigio estudiantil, y en esa escuela "Konoha Vassar" según lo inspirarían a tomar una carrera que supiera cubrir con sus necesidades mentales. Siempre había estado encima de lo alto, sobrepasaba el IQ regular. Tenía 16 años y estaba a punto de graduarse de la Secundaria (Liceo, Preparatoria, Bachillerato) Él y Hinara se habían hecho amigos ya que los dos tenían 16 años. Ambos eran prodigios.

—Shikamaru pareciera que no tienes motivos para ir a clases, o mejor dicho, de existir—

La chica peli mora, aparte de ser una prodigio siempre había sido muy persuasiva, había acertado, el joven de cabellera larga no tenía ganas de graduarse

—Necesito emociones en mi vida— le soltó a la Hyuga, para sorpresa de ella cuando entraban al salón

—Emoción? —La chica dudo —Eres de los chicos más populares, miembro de una banda con futuro, y capitán de Taekwondo… ¿Te refieres a tener sexo?— dijo ella con ese tono de simplicidad que la caracterizaba

—¡¿Qué?! — Exclamo el chico atrayendo la atención —No, no es eso—

—Entonces… —

—No lo sé— dijo recostando su cabeza en la mesa

La profesora Anko entro al salón

—Alimañas, hoy es voy a presentar a una chica, su nombre es Temari S—

La chica que había entrado era un ¡Boom! De mujer, su cabello rubio y ondulado un poco sucio y descuidado, flequillo al frente totalmente lacio, sus ojos azules como el océano, el uniforme mal arreglado, con la camisa salida de la falda, la corbata floja y la falda apenas a media pierna.

—Un placer—Y eso bastó para que Shikamaru tuviese una erección instantánea y espontánea.

Cuando la chica se sentó en la banca cruzo sus piernas dejando notar la diminuta pieza de ropa que traía debajo del uniforme

—Podrías presentarte? —Anko le indicó con los dedos que se pusiera de pie, pero ella no lo hizo

—Soy Temari, conduzco un Corvette amarillo y… me gustan los chicos de cabellera larga — dijo guiñándole un ojo a Shikamaru, eso solo basto para que el bulto que había en los pantalones de Shikamaru se hiciera más duro.

Las clases fueron un Plus para Shikamaru. Al terminar las clases principales siempre había un receso donde todos los chicos de la escuela comían el almuerzo en la cafetería.

—Viste a la chica nueva? — Pregunto Shikamaru a la peli mora

—Sí, esta como para tirártela ¿no? — Dijo ella con el tono simple y juguetón que tenia

Hinara siempre había sido más extrovertida que él, tenía un montón de amigos. En todos los era la más querida y había sido reina del baile de Bienvenida desde que entró a Konoha Vassar. Era muy inteligente pero antes que eso era astuta. Conocía las palabras perfectas para ayudarte y para destruirte. Por eso era su mejor amiga.

—Shikamaru—escucharon a lo lejos , era Chôji, el mejor amigo de Shikamaru —¿Van a cantar la canción de bienvenida? —

Shikamaru, Naruto , Kiba y Sai, estaban en una de las bandas amateur más conocidas de Japón. Cuando tocaban en Konoha Vassar las chicas se volvían locas y esa ocasión no fue la excepción, entre empujones y demás casi hacían que se cayera la pequeña tarima que la directora había puesto a disposición de las bandas ya que cada viernes tocaba una diferente.

Tocaron Help de los Beatles

Shikamaru desde lejos vio entrar a la chica de los ojos azules, entro acompañada de un pelirrojo y un castaño. Para el chico esa situación se estaba volviendo demasiado problemática, no había tenido novia hace rato. Entonces mientras hacia los coros… se dio cuenta de que la canción reflejaba exactamente lo que el sentía.

Cuando acabaron de tocar las chicas estaban locas, las fotos no eran nada con el hecho de que a Naruto casi lo desnudan

—Chicas locas— musito el ojiazul

—¿Por qué no llegan los demás? —Pregunto Hinara

—Están con Kakashi, haciendo examen—

En lo que comían y platicaban llegaron los demás

—Hola Na-Naruto—Se apresuraba en decir la peli azul

—Sakura-Chan, siéntate—

¿Nunca les ha pasado que se mueren y desviven por una chica, pero ella se desvive por otro?

Pues esta es la historia de cómo 5 chicos cambiaron su vida a causa de un demonio

Las historias son cortas pero todas tiene algo que un demonio necesita para vivir: Celos, ego, traición, dolor, sufrimiento, tentación, envidia y sexo.

Recuerda que los demonios fueron despojados del cielo por que conocieron el placer y al perder sus alas, perdieron el paraíso y en la tierra habiendo estado exiliados pudieron convertirse en "gente con luz" –Gente con dinero y suerte- Sin embargo ellos tenían que alimentarse de algo.

Tal vez no creas en las historias que aquí se te presentan, sin embargo eso no deja pasar que sea real y si lo piensas bien… Todos tenemos un demonio que alimentar…

SI haces el bien, haces el mal.

**Si amas, traicionas.**

* * *

espero les haya tentado un poquito para leer el segundo capitulo que ya esta escrito ;)

*Frase tomada del libro "hija de humo y hueso" -No he leido el libro ;D-


	2. La Rubia y el Demonio Pt1

Capitulo II: La rubia y el demonio Parte1

Tres días.

Es increíble como la vida cambia en tres días. Estaba sorprendido de como mi vida no había sido monótona tanto como siempre lo había sido.

Justamente ese Miércoles había despertado antes de que Hinara llegara a casa y lo hiciese. Comencé a vestirme con el uniforme gris.

Me conecte un rato a Facebook y Vi las 35 peticiones de amistad, ningún mensaje y 2 notificaciones. Solté un suspiro y luego escuche los tacones de Hinara.

Abrí la puerta antes que ella

—Oh vaya— Se limitó a decir

—Shikamaru, te vez diferente— dijo ella entre cerrando los ojos

—Me visto igual— dije yo tratando de que cambiaremos de tema

—No sé, la mirada que tienes— siguió diciendo ella

Aun no entiendo por qué Hinara era tan persuasiva

—Shikamaru— ella me miró fijamente — ¿ocurre algo? — me pregunto

— ¿qué debería ocurrir? —pregunté con sutileza

—Es acaso Que ya no eres virgen y un no me lo habías dicho— Hinara a veces sílaba comentarios muy random

—No Hinara, no—

—Para algo con tus padres? — insisto

—Nada—

No sabía que me pasaba y realmente no tenía ninguna intención de saberlo, todo era muy problemático.

—Es ridículo que nos obliguen a tomar actividad física—

—Sakura, densidad dejar de quejarte—

Así funcionaba el colegio para Sakura Haruno, ella se quejaba de algo y alguien más Lo solucionaba. Era una desgracia que su grupo y el mío tuvieran clase juntos, ella siempre hacia que el uniforme -y todo lo demás- le quedara pequeño y ajustado.

Temari, la nueva, se veía espectacular, jugueteaba en la barra de gimnasia. No pude evitar acercarme se veía fabulosa con sus piernas extendidas a lo largo de la barra haciendo una línea paralela, me quede impresionado con la elasticidad, en un salto miro a verme, me miraba con esa sonrisa de no me conoces y nunca lo harás.

—Sasuke— dijo ella bajando y sonriendo provocativamente hacia el

—Oh cariño— dijo el recibiéndola en sus brazos y besándole apasionadamente. Todos decidimos salir de ahí. ¿Ya se conocían?

—Hinara, es tan problemático hacer deporte—

—¿para ti qué coño no es problemático? —

—Cuando se dará cuenta? Dije mirando hacia en frente

—Quien?— dijo tratando de buscar la misma dirección que yo.

—Naruto—

Naruto cargaba a Sakura y la giraba en el aire, lo cual hacia molestar a la pelirroja, y este al bajarla no la soltaba y le llenaba de besos el rostro. Hinata veía desde lejos todo sosteniendo un balón de voleibol

—Let it be— Dije yo

—Ay mi hermana— dijo triste

—Tu no estas mejor, mira que ser novia del Inozuka...—

Y es que ese tema me molestaba mucho. Yo había adoptado a las Hyuga como mis primas, pero como Hinara estaba en mi misma situación la había tomado totalmente como mi hermana. Era mi confid3nts y me molestaba que un idiota como Kiba Inozuka fuese su "novio no novio" aunque Hinara era una cabrona y nunca le había dado lo que el quería.

R.

—Sí, pero yo lo quise así, Hinata no— tuche cuando ella tenía razón nadie podía decir lo contrario

Las clases de etimología avanzadas eran tan... aburridas.

—Chicos—la profesora Shizune estaba hablando y yo con un audífono puesto no podía oírle.

—Blah blah, trabajo... blah blah blah... Hinara... blah no... blah Shikamaru—

—¡qué?— logré desvíe sin que viera el audífono

—Sí, siempre hacen trabajos excelsos, oh vamos señor Nara ¿por qué no apoya a la chica nueva?— porque no puedo verla sin tener una erección, maldita sea, tenía tantas ganas de decirlo.

—Que problemático—mascullé

—Wo, wo, wo— Hinara estaba molesta, y es de la clase de personas que no quieres ver molesta —y yo que?—

—Con Sasori— sonrió —el necesita acreditar y creo que usted le hará bien— dijo mirando a Sasori

Oh, no con él, con Sasori no, era un idiota, un idiota y sexual e idiota, no eran buenas combinaciones

—Pero...— vi como la rubia se levantó de su lugar y se inclinó para cruzar sus brazos en mi mesa ¡por dios que culo!

—Hola, soy Temari— Maldita sea porque tenía que tener 16 años y las hormonas tan putamadre alborotadas

—Shikamaru— la profesora indico que Hinara se cambiara al sitio de Sasori así la rubia paso a mi lado

—Profesora, al finalizar la clase Shikamaru y Yo podemos quedarnos a preparar el trabajo cierto? — los ojos de Temari se dilataron casi por completo, en ese momento se me hizo extremadamente sexy

El timbre sonó Hinara obviamente iría a ver a Kiba y obviamente me quedaría solo con Temari

—Entonces, eres el más inteligente de la escuela— te diría en que tono lo dijo, pero... no lo sé, yo intentaba esconder mi creciente bulto en los pantalones

—Yo... ... Hay más co-como Hinara— Genial Shikamaru, no podias cagarla mejor.

—Ella esta buena— sonreí un poco por que Hinara decía ese tipo de cosas. Temari puso sus dedos en mi pecho y ¡flasp! me besó. No me negué ¿qué tonto lo haría?

Por la chucha, la chica besaba tan de putamadre que hacía que el bulto en mis pantalones doliera y palpitara.

—Tiremos— me dijo ella urgiendo con su voz y sobando mi entre pierna

—Pero yo...— si Shikamaru, dile que eres virgen, Pensé.

—Yo igual, es solo que tú...—puso mis manos sobre sus pechos

No pude evitar apretarlos, cabían en mis manos pero no podía tomarlos por completo, no eran ni pequeños, ni grandes. Ella me arrinconó y prenso sus piernas a mi cintura. La vi quitarse la blusa y su braseare de encajes, vaya que era hermosa, hermosa y ágil, me encantaba. Estaba tan excitado que aún cargándola pude quitarme el pantalón. Pude restregarme sobre sus bragas, ella chillo. Se soltó de mi agarre y bajo, su mirada era tan angelical, nunca me habían hecho sexo oral, su lengua era tocar el cielo desde el infierno. Yo tenía que hacerme durar. Me empujó hacia la silla de profesores se alzó sobre mí y luego se dejó caer. Por Kami, por Jashin por el mismísimo Kyubi fue tan placentero y espectacular, Dios, ella sabía cómo moverse. Me dolía un poco cuando subía, pero cuando gemía me hipnotizaba, era como escuchar una canción feliz cuando estas triste. Pero lo que más me gustaba era como subían y bajaban sus pechos, no pude evitar no deleitarme con sus pechos

—Más fuerte, maaaas— me pedía ella

Me paré se la silla para recostarla sobre el escritorio de Shizune, le alcé una perna para llegar más profundo

—Ah— solo podía soltar ella sin aliento. Esto solo era un poco mejor que tocar la guitarra

—Me... yo— Ella se arqueo recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, me excitaba su elasticidad

—Llega dentro— me pidió suplicante

Ni siquiera pude negárselo ya me estaba viniendo.

Cuando acabamos ella no paro de besarme, me ayudo a vestirme y yo a ella no sin antes una ronda más antes de que se pusiera las bragas, y antes de que yo cerrara la bragueta de mi pantalón me hizo una rusa. Me dio su teléfono y me dijo que solo le hablara si era de la escuela.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta, y yo, ya habiendo analizado todo dije —espera, ¿por qué yo?—

—Por qué así podre hacerlo con cualquiera—

Vaya, fui tan idiota!, la chica solo quería sexo y yo se lo di... ¿porque se lo di?

—Mira eres muy lindo, tienes 19 centímetros ahí, y eres inteligente, solo es que las mujeres como yo no merecemos algo como tú— suspiro—eres perfecto, pero no— cerró la puerta del salón

Me acomode el cabello en la coleta el uniforme y salí furioso, la primer regla que me había puesto era nunca salir -de nuevo- con una perra

Fui directo al gimnasio, no encontraría a Chôji pero necesitaba descargar toda mi furia, estaba agotado pero el enojo me hacía sentir adrenalina estaba furioso y feliz, vaya combinación.

—Shikamaru— la voz de mi robusto amigo salían de mis espaldas

—Que— contesté seca mente

—Porque estás enojado—

—Romperías tus ideales por una mujer?— le cuestione

—Sí, si es la mujer de mi vida—

Esa tarde no deje de pensar más que en esa rubia letal, problemática, ágil y sexy.

¿Me había elegido para su primera vez? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Era virgen? Una chica así no puede ser virgen

El punto es que cuando elegimos a alguien para lo que sea es porque especial no?

—Shikamaru, basta

—Qué?

—Estas arruinando esto, la historia, déjame continuarla, Hola, soy Hinara Hyuga.


	3. La Rubia y el Demonio Pt2

El pasado 10 de Enero falleció un gran amigo y si les soy sincera no me siento bien, no me encuentro bien y no creo poder estaro en un tiempo, sin embargo ya tenia escritos 5 capitulos que ire subiendo semanalmente. Hasta ahora tengo hasta el capitulo 5 los iré subiendo cada semana ;) pero despues de haber subido el 5... no se cuando volvere a escribir.

* * *

Capitulo III: La Rubia y el Demonio Pt 2

La historia de Shikamaru es aburrida, así que se las contaré yo.

—Shikamaru— Todo el mundo trataba de hablar con él. Pero el tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado, pero ¿Por qué?

Hinata y los demás hablaban de la bienvenida, hablaban, hablaban y no paraban, Hinata iría con Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto iría con la peligrosa, Kiba iría con migo y Shikamaru –nada extraño- iría solo.

— ¿Ya prepararon las canciones? — Preguntó Hinata

—Sí, todos serán covers— Respondió Sai mordiendo su sándwich

—¿y después de la fiesta, alguien los va a suplir? — le pregunte a Shikamaru —Ohey… Shikaa…—seguí insistiendo

Voltee a la dirección en donde él había perdido la vista y ahí estaba de nuevo la chica rubia.

—Hey Shikamaru, ¿Qué tiene ella? —

—Ella y yo tiramos—

¡Flum! En seco, no es lo que esperabas escuchar y menos de él.

—Sí, claro que si— Kiba podía ser muy sarcástico, lo bese para que no dijera nada mas —Lo vi besándose con Deidara, en la mañana— Kiba le dijo entre besos

—Si era de suponer— Sai, y sus palabras en el momento menos adecuado. Shikamaru apretó los nudillos

— ¿Alguien tiene más papitas? — Chôji interfirió y Shikamaru relajo su cuerpo ofreciéndole a su amigo lo que deseaba

Todos decidimos apoyar el cambio de tema, aunque yo no me lo podía creer ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Pero más importante ¿PARA QUE?

—Hinata, ¿y tú ya tienes tu vestido para el baile? — TenTen era hermosa, y era una experta en llevar la corriente

—Si TenTen, mi vestido está listo, ¿tú con quien iras? — Pregunto entusiasmada mi hermanita

—Al parecer con Lee — TenTen hizo una mucha de resignación, y todos nosotros nos le unimos.

Lee era un chico muy dulce. Eternamente enamorado de la Haruno y aunque él decía estar resignado a no estar con ella no perdía la fe. No tenía mala suerte con las chicas… solo que él podía llegar a ser…

"Hola Cariño, felices tres días, te amo"

Claro está también decir, que el media mano en donde no.

—Con el— me anime a decir decepcionada — ¿Y Neji? —

—Él le pidió a Shion… —Los recuerdos inundaron su mirada y mientras asentía lentamente yo me enojaba mas

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los hombres buscan a las fáciles? Y con fáciles no me refiero a zorras si no a chicas que andarían con cualquier cosa.

Me enojan esos chicos que no salen con chicas que les gustan por miedo a que les rechacen. Ufff, como me enoja. Y me enojaba más que el idiota de mi primo dejara ir a la chica por la cual se moja

—Shion quiere conseguir estatus— dijo Sai, ¡El maestro Sai, dios de las palabras en momentos adecuados ataca!

—Ralamente no importa—dijo TenTen

¡Y ahí esta! ¿Por qué tratamos de ocultar que no nos duele algo? Estúpido orgullo, estúpida gente!

En la salida siempre nos reuníamos para irnos, nos asombramos de que hubiese tanta gente en el estacionamiento

—Temari-Sama, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — La escuela entera estaba alrededor de ellos

—Si— en automático busque la mirada de mi melenudo amigo Shikamaru, pero el ya estaba dentro del auto

En el camino Shikamaru prefirió no hablar.

Llegando a casa me conecte a Facebook, era obvio que la relación de la chica estaba ahí. Realmente me sorprendió que ella e Itachi estuviesen saliendo aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue como la chica me había enviado solicitud de amistad, la acepte inmediatamente, era un poco extraño porque sabía que se había follado a mi mejor amigo –y digo follado porque estoy segura de que Shikamaru la dejo dominar-

Deje la ventana abierta y me puse a leer una FanFic. El sonido del chat me invadió.

— Hola

— Hola

— Hinara

— Temari

— Por favor dile a Shikamaru que me gusta demasiado

Y ¡Flas! Se Desconectó…

Ya sabía que Shikamaru no estaba como conectado pero aun así le imprimí pantalla de la conversación y se la envié. No demoro

— Qué coño le pasa a esa chica

— Ni Puta Idea (NPI)

— Me refiero a que primero me tira y luego ¿Qué!

— Shikamaru vivimos en un mundo donde un beso no significa más que nada, ahora imagínate el sexo

— Ya va, déjame. Esta mal el mundo, Itachi es u O

Como era mi costumbre no le conteste nada

—Hinara— un a voz reconocible salió detrás de mi

—Nata— le dije de cariño a mi hermana —¿sucede algo? —

—No quiero ir con Sasuke al baile— me dijo abalanzándose a mis brazos

—¿Por qué? — le dije rodeándola

—¡No lo sé!, Sasuke… ¡Hay! — comenzó a gimotear

—Hinata, tienes que animarte y decirle a Naruto— le dije tomándola de los hombros y mirándole fijamente

—¿Y si me deja de hablar?, ¿ y si cambia nuestra amistad? —

—Naruto sería un imbécil si deja que eso pase, y tú serias una idiota por seguirle el juego —

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Con mi mano izquierda la limpie

—Ya sé qué haremos— le dije

A la mañana siguiente seguía la rutina, fui a la casa de los Nara, era la segunda vez en la que Shikamaru ya estaba listo, No podía decir más que "vaya"

—Shikamaru, deberías hablar con Chôji— comente

—Lo sé— dijo molesto, yo solo me alcé de hombros

Llegando a la escuela todas las porristas estaban en la entrada, los Zorros de Konoha contra las Comadrejas de Suna

Nos sorprendió a todos ver que la Rubia de Suna traía pompones y el uniforme bien puestos

—Hinata— Sasuke salió de sorpresa detrás de ella —Me irás a ver competir? —

—Etto… Claro— Hinata siempre que estaba cerca de él se quedaba muda de pánico, de MIEDO

No era una total mentira, Hinata iría al partido pero no a ver a Sasuke, si no a Naruto. Ambos competían en el equipo de Konoha, Sasuke era nadador mientras que el Uzumaki era clavadista

—Chicos… yo iré a… comprar comida, se me bajo la presión— me limite a decir

Todos fueron con sus respectivas parejas a ver la competencia

—Hinara— Kiba me jalo de la mano —Ven por qué, hermosa—

Nos metimos al cuarto donde guardaban las cosas de la alberca. No pude alejarme mucho de sus labios.

—Hinara, hace tanto que no te besaba— me dijo levantándome del culo mientras enroscaba mis piernas a su cadera

—Es tu culpa— le dije en tono de broma

—Me tienes loco—

Me encantaba Kiba, era un chico que tenía mucha seguridad en sí mismo, si, era arrogante, pero cuando descubrías su lado romántico podía llegar a ser un arma muy mortal. Era fiel con sus amigos y su novia, pero ese era el problema ¿Quién era su novia?

—Tengo que volver al partido— le dije bajándome de él

—Hinata, quiero que inscribas a tu banda— me dijo serio

La banda… Si claro. Neji Hinata y yo éramos una "banda" papa es dueño de Hyuga Records y mama era Cantante de ópera, en nuestra sangre esta la música, Neji tenía una voz que enamoraba a cualquier chica, Hinata podía hacer agudos y falsetes efectos y preciosos, y mi talento es la virtuosidad.

—Kiba ser música, es mi sueño, pero no el de Naruto estaba dando su última vuelta y superando el record que él había impuesto

La escena que encontré fue muy extraña, Naruto abrazaba a Sakura y Sasuke sostenía el mentón de mi hermana, vaya líos, los mire un poco más y Justo Temari estaba siendo cargada por Itachi. Negué con la cabeza recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido en FB

La escuela cerró ese día por junta de consejo. Fuimos a casa de los Uchiha a celebrar que habían ganado oro en clavados

—Hinata vamos—

—No sé cómo vestir—Mi hermana a veces me desquiciaba

—Hinata, recuerda, te tienes que ver puta, creída e inalcanzable— le guiñe el ojo

Hinata saludo vestida hermosa y no lo digo porque sea mi hermana, Short de gabardina, medias suaves, blusa rosa común cincho negro y botas, mi vestido no era nada a su lado.

Peligro, hoy hay Hyuga Rock's

Pensé.

* * *

Me gusta conocerr a mis lectores asi que... Hablenme acerca des sus amigos, cuentenme alguna historia, algun momento con ellos, yo les contare en el proximo capitulo porque ahora mismo podria llevarme 10 hojas


	4. Huele a Azufre

Capitulo IV: Huele a Azufre

Los Hyuga siempre pasábamos por los demás, sacamos las dos Hummer que nuestro padre nos dejaba disponer. La ventaja es que todos vivíamos cerca Aunque Sasuke vivía casi pegado al distrito de Suna. Las dos camionetas venían full Sai, Ino, Kiba, Aiza, Shino y las cosas para tocar en la fiesta. Todos los chicos iban realmente sexys. Las chicas se veían… bien… Putas e inalcanzables pero con decencia.

—Hinara, les vas a contar lo que paso?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?

—Déjame hacerlo

Desde tres cuadras antes podíamos notar lo bien que se había puesto la fiesta. Aunque parecía que todos nos esperaban para comenzar a tocar. Sasuke había hecho una batalla de bandas y eso era lo que veníamos a hacer, ya que no teníamos buena relación con él, no todos nosotros.

—Esta noche no tocaremos clásicos— dijo Naruto

—Parece que no— le conteste.

En las fiestas de esa escuela muy rara la vez se escuchaba otro género que no fuera Rock. Por nosotros estaba bien. Hasta las chicas rockeaban. Metal. Rock, Thrash, todo.

Divise a lo lejos a Temari, Una faldita rosa su hermoso cabello rubio, ¡Puta madre, que era hermosa!

—Hey, Shikamaru podemos hablar— Nervios, eso fue lo que sentí. Me llevo al segundo piso había una antesala.

—Quería pedirte perdón— ¿Qué? —Si por lo que paso entre nosotros dos, no quisiera que dejáramos de ser amigos—

—No eso no cambiara— Genial, gran momento para paralizarte.

—Me alegro— me dio un beso en los labios y se fue.

Hija de Puta.

Baje unos segundos después de ella.

—Hey Shikamaru, eso es labial? — Hinara tenía esa sonrisa estúpida de complacencia

Me relamí los labios, sabía dulce —no—

—Hoy tocaremos— me dijo ella dándome una cuba

—Me parece genial pero solo tocan románticas—

—Al igual que ustedes—

La voz de Sasuke me interrumpió.

—Es un orgullo que los zorros hayamos ganado— dijo parado en una mesa de la sala.

—Zorros, Zorros, Zorros —Acompañamos en coro alzando los puños en señal de victoria.

—Hoy aremos una batalla de bandas y solistas, en Primer lugar irán rockbeats, en segundo Uchiha's Plain, Rockless, Hyugas Rock's, y Temari como solista, si alguien más desea apuntarse como solista avísenle a Konan.-Dicho todo se retiro

—Mierda, la chica canta, que problemático— chasqué con la lengua. Putas hormonas, putas erecciones.

—Sí, y es fabulosa— me dijo Ino.

La música dubstep estaba atado lo que daba, Hinara y las chicas bailaba hoolapop algunos chicos malabareaban, Naruto estaba bailando en el centro. El teni9a muchas chicas a pesar de que era torpe, hiperactivo y estúpido.

Y aquí comenzó la típica historia ellaxelxotra

Naruto paro en seco cuando Hinata apareció en el salón donde estábamos.

—Hinara-Chan— Hinata movía el aro increíblemente bien.

—Hina-Chan— logro decir Naruto en su trance —Aquí les presento a la mejor Hoola Dancer —Extendió sus manos presentando a Hinata, tímida ella se acercó y tomo el Hoola que Naruto tenía en sus manos

Y es que cuando Hinata bailaba… Todos se hipnotizaban, el como movía las caderas…. Se movía tan espectacular, si no te le quedabas viendo o eras idiota o estabas realmente enamorado

—Mira a mi futura novia—Dijo Sasuke

—Como sabes que será tu novia? — Itachi pregunto

—Nunca nadie se me resiste— sonrió —además tú tienes a la más guapa de sexto yo quiero a la más hermosa de cuarto—

—Hinata se ve amazing — Dijo Itachi

Las luces enfocaban en ella, Pude ver de lejos como Temari y su novio Itachi ligaban, espera, que no Itachi estaba a lado de mí.

Nunca entendí como esa chica me daba vuelta.

Hinata seguía bailando, no podía quedármele viendo era como mi hermana. Extrañamente vi que Hinata invito a bailar a Naruto y ambos bailaban…. ¡En el mismo aro¡ ¿Cómo?

—Sorpresa, sorpresa— me dijo Hinara al odio

—Que le sucede? — Pregunte

—Éxtasis— susurró

Mis ojos se abrieron. Vale todos teníamos algo en común, somos adolecentes y todos teníamos nuestro talón de Aquiles, La mayor de las Hyuga consumía marihuana y éxtasis. Siempre tratábamos de consumir cosas naturales, hachís, cannabis, marihuana, y éxtasis natural.

—Tienes? — ella solo asintió

—¿Quién? —Pregunte

—Sasori— Al decirme me dio una pastilla

No dude en tomarla, vive ahora, muere después. Sentí el efecto rápidamente

—Voy con Liba— dijo desapareciendo de mi vista

La vi irse con su novio no novio. Kiba era un idiota. Le había pedido que fueran más que amigos pero no lo hicieran público., tienen sus arrincones y todo pero él no dice nada sobre ellos, suerte para el que tenemos un círculo de amigos casi igual.

Hinara sospechaba que no era la única, que Tayuya y el tenían algo.

—Chicos, faltan 5 minutos para la "batalla"— fingió las comillas TenTen

—Si— dije yo

Caminando detrás de ella una mano me jalo a un cuarto. Sentí unos besos conocidos

—Shikamaru ayúdame, no puedo sola— Estaba tan High que no entendía bien lo que decía, y éxtasis con besos en el cuello, no resultaría bien.—Follame— me dijo ella subiéndose en mi restregándose en mi notorio bulto, además ya llevaba exitado un rato. Mi segunda vez y fue con Temari, la verdad fue mejor que la primera, los dos ahora estábamos en parsimonia, cuando salía de ella pedía más y más. Me vine dentro de ella —Mas Shikamaru, Jamás me saciare de ti— creo que estábamos en un baño porque ella se apoyó en algo bajo, alzo el trasero y comenzamos de nuevo. Ya tenía un record, dos corridas en menos de 5 minutos, seguía dentro de ella cuando Hinara abrió la puerta. Me había sonrojado, tenía mis manos en sus pechos. Hinara pareció no inmutarse.

—Se atrasaron con el equipo, sales en 10—

—Cool— respondí sin mover nada

Uchihas Plain subió a la tarima, el lugar se llenó de humo, y comenzaron a tocar Bring Me To Life, Sasuke y Karin siempre eran los vocalistas. Karin si se lo proponía sería una excelente cantante, y Sasuke era tan… el.

Todos chiflaron y aplaudieron para adular la banda, La música comenzó y nosotros tocamos NaNaNa de MCR

Un pequeño slam se abrió cuando Kiba tocaba el solo, luego yo lo acompañaba, un desliz. La ovación, los cuatro hicimos la señal de la banda.

Las hermanas Hyuga subieron rápidamente. Nada más sexy que ver a dos mujeres con un bajo y una guitarra. Lovesong- The cure puso el ambiente raro, algunos novios se besaron y cuando finalizó, una ovación estallo ¡Hinata! ¡Hinara! Pero sin duda, todos aclamaron a Neji

Vi como esperaba detrás, le prestaron un banco de esos que no tienen respaldo y el lugar solo comenzó a llenarse de humo blanco, Todos comenzamos a toser.

—Azufre, ¡Huele a Azufre! —Dijo Neji sacando detrás de el a todas las chicas para el jardín. Todos salimos tosiendo, unos llorando, eso no impidió que Temari siguiese cantando su canción. Forgotten-Avril Lavigne. La canción era por demás espeluznante, esa chica quería dejar no solo una buena impresión.

—¿Quién mierda puso azufre? —Grito Sasuke

Sasuke estaba furioso. Temari seguía cantando

—Alguien sáquela — dijo Ino entre tosidos

Itachi entro y la saco cargando, ella puso existencia, lo cual sorprendió a todos

La policía llego "afortunadamente" todos se fueron a casa menos los que llegamos con las Hyuga

—Señor Uchiha, el humo no salió de los motores, no sabemos de dónde salió—

"Huele a Azufre es lo único que yo pensaba"

* * *

Bueno queria hacer algo mas didactico esto y asi practicar la escritura.

¿Quien les gustaria que narrara el proximo capitulo.

Otra cosa, si tienen frases acerca del infierno, demonios, angeles y cosas asi que les recuerden a ese Fic, dejenme link o algo asi, una persona me comento que deberia hacer pagina en FB o twitter o tambler, diganme que les parece ;)


	5. Leyendas de Demonios

Capítulo V: No hay historias de Ángeles pero si hay leyendas de Demonios

—Bueno chicos, ustedes ya hablaron demasiado, nos toca a los de Suna hablar-

—Mñe, está bien.

—Que problemático

—Hola mi nombre es Gaara.

Entrará a Konoha era una de las cosas más divertidas que había hecho en años. Por un momento creí tener tanta fuerza que explotaría. Nunca imaginé que hubiese tanta gente TAN descarriada.

—Temari, por dios esa falda, bájala— Una cosa es provocar deseo para alimentarnos y otra, esa falda.

—Tranquilo, Gaara, es mi culo no el tuyo— dijo ella con su sonrisa

De la hermosa cocina que teníamos comencé a comer la carne cruda de ciervo que nos habían regalado unos amigos lejanos de la Suna, del barrio de las Arenas rojas. Yo no era el cabeza de familia pero me preocupaba por mis hermanos

—Irás a Vassar hoy? —Pregunto Temari

—Tengo que ir a hablar con los asociados, Tu boda con el Uchiha está programada en 6 meses 3 días— le explicaba, tenía 6 meses y 3 días para recordárselo diariamente y que le quedara en la cabeza

—Sí, Kankuro me hablo sobe eso— dijo ella

—El programo la fecha— sentí la tensión en el aire así que decidí

Podía notarlo, Temari no quería casarse con el Uchiha, pero al menos ella dejaría de revivir y podría llevar una familia normal, relativamente. Yo también lo haría la cumplir 18.

Salí de la casa en mi Cadilac negro. Tendría que ir a la avenida que divide el barrio de Suna, del barrio de Kumo.

Kumo era conocida como la ciudad del rayo ya que solo las tormentas eléctricas sucedían en esa zona desde tiempos inmemorables.

Cuando llegue al barrio me dirigí a la mansión que tenía hectáreas de árboles blancos,

—Los famosos de Suna— las voces salían de todos lados, ya estaba acostumbrado, me pique el ojo derecho para poder lagrimar y deje caer la perla cristalina en el pis justo en un sello

—Grandes— comencé— Señor Lucifer yo te invoco mediante las lágrimas de un Demonizado— El lugar se ilumino como si tuviera luces blancas de aceite, me acerque a tirar otra en un santo grial.

—Tu hermana será dado en matrimonio y aún no sabes qué clase de demonio es— la voz no solo se penetraba en tus huesos, resonaba en todo el lugar

—Señor, no ha mostrado ningún rasgo de ser Diablo, Sucubo o Demonizado—

—Todos los Uchiha son Demonizados Genuinos…—

—Lo sé—suspire—Yo…—

—Tienes 20 días, tendrás que clasificar a tu hermana, de esa boda tiene que haber un fruto y por supuesto así tu padre será sacado del exilio en el que esta—

Y literal, en un parpadeo, estaba afuera, e mi auto, en medio del tráfico.

Cuando caí del trance, decidí dirigirme a la escuela.

Me salté como 14 semáforos hasta que en uno una chica que iba en bicicleta. SE ESTRELL contra mi auto (siempre sostendré esto). Intenté frenar pero si alcance a golpearla y se calló de la bicicleta en la que ella iba, bajé del auto con un portazo, vi que tenía tallado los brazos había sangre en el piso, mierda.

—Auhhh— la chica no dejaba de emitir esos soniditos. Intente cargarla.—Dejame— me percaté de que tenía el uniforme de Konoha Vassar. —Dejame maldita sea, déjame— la chica comenzó a patalear y manotear ambas heridas por la grava.

—Asistes a Konoha Vassar? — Pregunte tratando de no ver su ropa interior, así que me enfoque en sus ojos, maldición. Ojos completamente negros, ojos negros.

—No por supuesto que no, solo uso este uniforme porque es muy cómodo— Pude saborear su sarcasmo. Que estúpida pregunta.

—Voy a llevarte al hospital — dije recogiéndola del piso y llevándola en mis brazos cual niña malcriada, ella comenzó a patalear. Caminé hacia el auto y vi las llaves dentro trate de abrir la puerta pero como era un coche de seguridad, estaba Bloqueado.

—Tendré que llevarte a pie— dije moviéndome rápidamente fuera del trafico mire hacia atrás y todos los carros que estaban detrás del mío tocaron el claxon, y maldecían sus vidas.

Ojos negros

Llevaba a la chica en brazos del lado en que no se había lastimado, genial, justo el día que Kankuro tiene que poner a hacer pruebas a Temari casi atropello a una chica, ¿Cuántos años tenía 15? Su enojo y rabia comenzó a alimentarme.

—Hoy justo tenía que pasarme esto— la chica se quejó en voz alta, pero al menos ya se había dejado de mover.

—No era mi intención, atropellarle— le dije suavemente —Es solo que llevaba prisa—

—Háblame de 'tu' — dijo ella sonriendo, captando toda mi atención Ojos negros. —Digo, ya me atropellaste—

—¿Te duele? — ¿A mí que coño me importa?

—Si pero no me quejo— dijo sonriendo, cosa que me hizo esbozar media sonrisa

Seguí sin decir nada, mientras menos supiera de ella mejor sería para ambos.

Cuando llegamos a la clínica hospital no quería dejarla, no quería soltarla, no podía.

—Está bien si me dejas aquí, solo me limpiaran las heridas — me dijo ella con serenidad.

—Hai, mira, este es mi número, mi Facebook personal, y este mi número de radio, pagare todo los gastos, avísame como te encuentres— ¿Qué?

Tan pronto cogió el papel en las manos Salí, HUYENDO de ahí. Pedí un taxi hacia la escuela

OJOS NEGROS

Entre a la escuela, acostumbrado a que todo mundo me viera, así que me dispuse a buscar a Temari.

—Ahí estas— dije a sus espaldas, ella estaba con Kankuro —Que sucede eso es SANGRE? — dijo ella alarmada.

—Hable con Lucifer— Ambos se petrificaron, seguro pensaron que la sangre era mía

Ojos negros

—Temari tenemos que hacerte los estudios— Continué

—Está bien—

Me impacto la noticia, accedió de buena gana y a la primera.

De camino a casa, Temari actuó muy triste. Hace tiempo habíamos discutido sobre de que se alimentaba, muy extrañamente ella dijo que se llenaba del sentimiento de satisfacción, culpa y de celos. Kankuro había dicho que si no se alimentaba de placer moriría, ya que el placer era el alma de los Demonizados, Temari dijo que el placer no se le antojaba y que no tendría sexo con alguien que no la mereciera.

—Temari ya has encontrado a tu persona? —Kankuro preguntó

—Si— Suspiro —Es un chico de mi clase , ha estado muy reprimido. Es demasiado emocional y a la vez muy inexpresivo, y … flojo —Eso fue una sonrisa de parte de ella?

—Me parece bien— dije yo —Me estoy alimentando de una chica llamada Hinata, ella es demasiado tímida—

—Ya entiendo, yo me alimento de Ino Yamanaka, miss Vassar— Dijo Kankuro —Temari, que hay sobre el placer? —

—Resuelto— ¿Por qué Temari estaba tan… así…?

No hablamos más

A la salida me tocó conducir. Nunca sacaba el celular mientras conducía

Ojos negros

En el primer auto que tuve oportunidad revise FB

—Gaara! —Grito desgarradoramente Temari, estaba el alto y yo seguí.

Guarde el celular

OJOS NEGROS

Llegando a casa revise a Temari, Kankuro extrajo sangre de su mano, pidió muestras Y hablamos sobre su persona.

—Está bien si te mantiene fuerte —Kankuro le beso la frente —Estamos juntos en esto— dijo el llevándose todas las muestras

Jugué Tenis en el jardín con Kankuro, él y yo teníamos una buena relación Pero esa tarde discutimos, discutimos tanto que en la noche no durmió en la casa

Me sentía cansado, irritado y frustrado, pero ni siquiera sabía porque

OJOS NEGROS

Revise Facebook

Matsuri Matsu desea ser tu amiga, Confirmar, en otro momento

OJOS NEGROS

* * *

Muy bien chicos HinaraHyugaHH aqui esta la pagina en FB, espero sus likes y que le den Recibir notificaciones para que no se pierdan nada.

¿Quien les gustaria que narrara el prximo capitulo?


	6. Diablo Disfrazado

Capítulo VI: Si habla como Ángel y viste como Ángel, es el Diablo disfrazado.

-Hinata, hermana vamos, perdóname— Estaba muy enojada con Hinara Chan, ¿Cómo es posible que mi propia hermana me haya drogado? no me lo podía creer, ¿Por qué se había aprovechado de mi nobleza y de mi cariño hacia Naruto

—Vete— fue lo único que le dije.

Me conecté a Facebook para eliminar las fotos.

—No me iré si es necesario dormiré en tu puerta. —Estaba enserio muy enojada.

Vi en las fotos la sonrisa de Naruto Kun. Estaba sonriendo a mi lado. Bueno él siempre sonreía. Pero esta vez había sido diferente él sonreía a mi lado no conmigo. Sonreía pro mí. Me cambie al iPhone y seguí en Facebook, vi las fotos que Hinara tenía con Kiba Kun. Siempre había creído que se odiaban, de hecho supuse un tiempo que así era. Los podía observar, como se miraban y se reían. Era hermoso el hecho de que se miraran con un brillo en los ojos, ¿Por qué Hinara-Nichan tenía lo que quería? Siempre había querido ser como Hanabi Nechan, a Hanabi todo le iba bien, Salía hace tiempo con Konohamaru-Kun, Otto-Sama era un tipo extremadamente celoso, pero Konohamaru Kun le agradaba porque era hijo del emperador de Japón.

A nosotras no nos dejaba tener novio, aunque Hinara-Chan tenía algo una relación inestable con Kiba Kun Yo por mi parte… por mi parte nada.

Una imagen y otra me llevaron al perfil de Naruto… ¿desde cuándo me abre enamorado del? ¡Ah, sí, claro! Fue ese día

—Vamos Sasuke elije entre la Hyuga y Rock Lee —Apresuraba Ino

—Elijo a Rock Lee, Hinata no es muy hábil para los deportes… — Siempre que recuerdo a Sasuke-Kun lo recuerdo subestimándome, según Hinara esto cambio desde que tengo senos grandes y un trasero… Kyaaaa…

—Yo elijo a Hinata,—interrumpió Naruto-Kun, confió totalmente en que ganaremos si ella está en mi equipo—

Ese día marco mi vida, alguien confiaba en mí. Siempre admire a Naruto-Kun después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que ya no era admiración, yo veía en el sus defectos y no los quería cambiar, como los demás se esforzaban. Sabía que los defectos de Naruto lo hacía tal cual es, único irreverente Hiperactivo, cabeza hueca y estúpido así era el, pero tenía un poder mágico, todos los que lo rodeábamos lo queríamos, lo queríamos de verdad… Pero yo lo aceptaba tal cual es. Antes de la gran discusión entre Naruto y Sasuke, antes de que viniera Hinara, antes de que cambiaran a los prodigios, antes de que en la escuela aceptaran a miembros de otros barrios. Antes de todo eso, éramos bastante unidos, salíamos juntos, nuestras familias se llevaban bien, extrañamente las cosas cambian.

¿La amistad cambia? ¿El amor cambia? Mi amor por Naruto Kun jamás ha cambiado… Duele

Hinara Chan fue enviada a un internado llamado Aires de Grandeza, ahí le enseñaron muchas cosas, escritura, lógica, modales… recuerdo que se fue desde los tres años… luego volvió cuando teníamos 10. El primer encuentro con ella no fue nada fácil, no concordamos a la primera, a pesar de que asistía a Konoha yo tenía clases de un maestro particular enviado desde Reformare, me enseño Guitarra, Dibujo, Baile, Fotografía y Pintura. Después llego lo de la música, mi papa nos quería producir pero para mí la música solo funciona para bailar.

Seguí viendo fotos ya tomadas desde el móvil, Neji Nesan y TenTen, a ambos se les notaba el amor, supe que en una fiesta fajaron.

Seguí pasando las fotos. ¿Era verdad que todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba en mi corazón?

Recordé que Hinara y yo nos comenzamos a hablar bien cuando ella me impulso a hablarle a Naruto, fue una buena conversación, me mando unas fotos…

—Hinara neechan— ella estaba en el piso, durmiendo con una cobijita, era de palabra firme —Quiero pedirte un favor— la comencé a removerla,

—Nee chan… ¡Mierda hay que despertar a Shikamaru! —Se levantó de un sobresalto.

—Es la 1:24 de la mañana— le dije —Quiero pedirte un favor…

* * *

Demasiadisimo corto ¿eh?

* * *

¿que planeará Hinata? Nee mejor no me digan xDDD

Esta es la primera parte de donde todo comienza a no ter sentido siganme en FB para recbir actualizzaciones solo peguen en FB ⊱Hinara Hyuuga⊰ y ahi, le saldre yo :?

Gracias por leer Demonzados


End file.
